


Welcome back

by Sylencia



Series: Cor's precious boy [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Another week has passed and Cor can't help crashing on his bed and falling alseep. And he missed his boy but Prompto's up for a surprise, it seems !





	Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeejaschocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr by Jeejachocolate (jeejacoffee) for the Prompt List #1 Imagines
> 
> So here it is. It’s the second part of “Missing you”, and it’s a bit smutty again. Not as much as the first part but still !

They didn’t see each other for another week and Cor was feeling guilty. He had tried. He really did but there wasn’t much he could do against orders coming from the King himself and he had been away from Insomnia for all that time, spying on Niflheim for the crown’s account. A difficult mission, of course, one he couldn't fuck up and he didn’t even have the time to think about Prompto. It would only distract him from his goal, from his mission and Cor hated it but it was his job and he hoped Prompto was well aware of it.

The night of his return to Insomnia, Cor spent hours with the King, his Shield and the war council to describe what he found, during his infiltration mission, to tell them about the rise of Niflheim’s army and all the bad things coming their way and it was in a grim mood that he joined his flat again.

It was late. Too late for him to call Prompto and ask him to come as he promised to do before he left. Sure, Prompto was going to pout about it but what else was he supposed to do ? The sun wasn’t far from rising again, he had spent almost the whole day on the road back from the Empire and half the night with the King and his people to try and come up with a way to keep the enemy away from the capital city. It wasn’t going to be easy and Cor knew what it all meant but he was too tired to think of it again tonight. Or this morning. He didn’t even know anymore.

Seeing the first rays of light filtering through his blinders, it was morning, when he crashed into his bed and fell asleep on the spot. Thankfully, nothing came bothering his rest.

It was evening again when Cor awoke from his slumber. The bedroom was dark and silent, as it always was when Prompto wasn’t around and for a moment, the Marshal wondered if going back to sleep would be a good idea. The King had given him a couple of days to rest, knowing how draining such a mission could be. Sure, Cor was a good spy, he had made it his job in Niflheim for years, he had his sources and all that was needed but concealing himself, with such a known face wasn’t the easiest task in the world. Not when he sometimes appeared on pictures alongside the King himself. He probably wasn’t the right person to send, considering these elements but he was the best. And Cor knew his informers would never talk to anyone else.

Sleepiness was catching up again with him slowly, as Cor relaxed in his bed. That was until he heard a noise. A noise that was too close for comfort and he sat up, emergency bells ringing into his head, he grabbed his nearby katana as he always kept it around and he was ready to fight when the door of the bedroom was pushed open.

But, something held him back, thankfully so, because when one of the bedside lamp was turned on, Prompto appeared in all his glory, naked under an apron with a heavy tray between his hands.

“Hello Daddy,” he whispered with a soft smile, tilting his head to the side, golden locks falling in front of his eyes. “I made breakfast.”

Cor blinked once. Twice. Then he let go of his weapon and he slapped a hand against his face, shaking his head and breathing out to calm his pounding heart.

“Do you realize that I could have hurt you ?” He asked, his voice rough with sleep and guilt.

Prompto didn’t answer. Instead, he placed the tray down on the bedside table, he climbed on top of the bed and crashed into his arms for a longing kiss, arms wrapped around his neck. There was need in the gesture but Cor obliged. He did miss his cutie, so much when he had been far away from him and it was surprising for Prompto to be here at the moment but he wasn’t going to question it just yet. Not when Prompto was being so needy in his arms, not when all that was between them was the stupid apron Prompto liked to wear when cooking. Not that he ever cooked much, he often offered to call for takeout food, but he kept saying that the apron was too cute for him not to wear it. One of Cor’s gifts for him. Cor liked seeing him in it. Especially tonight, as he was wearing nothing under it, not even underwear.

Cor’s mood soften easily enough. Of course it did, when his boy was into his arms, kissing him without any care in the world and Cor let his hands roam all over his naked back, down to his perfectly round butt and Prompto squirmed, he whined in need and smiled into the kiss.

“How eager you are, baby,” Cor purred against his lover’s lips, he glanced at his bright baby blue eyes and Prompto smiled widely. “How the hell did you break into my flat, though ?”

The question made Prompto snort and Cor, for a moment, wondered if it wasn’t time for him to give his lover a key of his apartment. They had been together for a moment, after all and sure, it didn’t look like Prompto needed it but the idea lingered, for the time Prompto pulled himself together, as he kept giggling like a mad man. Cor didn’t understand what was funny about his question, especially with how serious it was.

If Prompto could break in, anyone could. He didn’t like it.

“And how did you even know I was back ?”

This time, Prompto rolled his eyes. “Did you forget that I am the Prince’s best friend ? He tells me everything. Of course he told me you were back. And .. he owed me a favor.”

“Did it involve his Kingsglaive of a boyfriend ?” Cor asked, as seriously as he could and Prompto didn’t answer but the look in his eyes was enough of a confession. Cor probably should tell them that involving Nyx Ulric in their shenanigans wasn’t a good idea, nor a discreet one but he couldn’t deny how happy he was to have the kid around so quickly after his return.

They kissed again, gentler this time, Cor wanted to make it last and he stilled his hands on Prompto’s body, as he'd rather keep him close for the moment. He had missed him. Even worse than usual as he had been so far away from Insomnia, so far away from him and Cor didn’t want for Prompto to think he didn’t. He wanted for the kid to be completely aware of it and seeing how Prompto kept moaning, it was obvious enough for him. Cor liked when words weren’t needed. He wasn’t one to talk much, especially compared with Prompto.

The kiss led to another, and another until Cor was pushing Prompto down on his back, settling between his legs and very much turned on with the situation. It wasn’t the first time Prompto was visiting out of the blue but to know what Prompto was willing to do to be around him ? Probably bribing the prince himself and involving a Kingsglaive ? Oh, Cor knew well how the Ulric boy was always willing to get involved into weird stuff, he was hot headed and how he didn’t like authority figures but … but it was touching, in a way.

He definitely should give his boy a key to his flat. It would be a little more .. discreet, to say the least. And maybe an important step in their relationship. How long had they been together ? Cor didn’t exactly remember. Wasn’t it around a year already ? Should they have some special event to celebrate ? Cor didn’t know. He wasn’t used to relationships. And he didn’t know what the kid would want. Their relationship was a secret after all, or a discreet one. Only a few people were aware of it, mostly Prompto’s friends. Cor couldn’t have his superiors be aware of the fact that he was fucking a boy that was more than twenty years younger than him. And not only fucking. Even if the sex was great.

Cor knew they couldn’t be seen on public together. He knew. But sometimes be so wanted to.

Pulling himself away from the boy for a moment, Cor stared at Prompto’s darkened eyes, he caressed his golden locks, pushing them away from his face. Prompto was looking so beautiful against his bed, so willing, so happy to see him again and Cor felt his heart skip a beat when Prompto pushed on his elbows to kiss the side of his mouth, as a gentle gesture. He could have kissed him fully but he didn’t and the reason why was obvious. This kind of kisses meant more than lust, for Prompto. For as confident as he could be, still he was shy with some of his words and kissing the corner of his lips rather than his mouth was his way to speak words he didn’t dare pronouncing out loud.

“I love you too baby,” Cor groaned, his voice so low it almost felt like it wasn’t his and Prompto flushed. Hard. They didn’t say this kind of words often. Prompto said them out loud when he thought Cor was asleep. Cor was fine with it. Of course he was. He loved his boy just the way he was.

The moment passed when Prompto kissed him on the lips away. Moaning in need, as he often did to get him in the mood, hands exploring his back despite how he probably knew it by heart now and Cor shivered under the sensation. Especially when these hands trailed down his back to his butt, grabbing hard, making Cor push his hips against Prompto's and pressing him against the mattress. Cor could feel how hard Prompto was under his apron, he probably had been ever since he came into his bedroom. He probably took some time to prepare himself for the little surprise and it had been some time since they last met after all. Boy, did Cor love having him so needy but he had something else in mind at the moment. Of course, he’d fuck Prompto properly later but it wasn’t what he wanted to go for right now. No, what he wanted was to show Prompto his love and that was why he turned away from delicious lips to trail butterfly kisses along Prompto’s jaw and neck.

Prompto all but whined at the sensations but Cor knew better. He hadn’t been able shave for the last two days, his beard was scraping his tender skin and probably hurting a little bit. Prompto often stated how he liked it. How it made him shiver all over, even when it made his skin turn red. He also loved it when Cor was leaving marks on his fair skin and he hiccupped as Cor suckled at the crook of his neck, making sure it was going to turn purple by tomorrow morning. Sure, Prompto always complained how his friends kept bothering him about it but he always asked him to do it again anyways.

The apron was one sexy attire on Prompto, though, Cor realized after a moment. As it was usual of his age, Prompto wasn’t a good cook but to see him wearing the apron and only that ? Really, that thing was too adorable on his lover’s body, Cor had immediately thought about his boy when he saw that thing in a store, how it’d would look cute on Prompto and he had been so right. Prompto loved wearing it, despite how he never cooked much. Sure, it was way too big on Prompto, just like Cor’s clothes when Prompto was staying around and it was all he could wear. But Cor couldn’t say he didn’t like it. Especially with how big it was, with how it allowed him to pull it aside so he could suck on Prompto’s perky nipples, hard because of the rough material rubbing them. Hard and very, very sensitive, as always and Prompto squirmed, he arched his back, his hips swaying a little underneath him because his cock was asking for some attention and Cor smirked.

How he loved it when Prompto was so needy. It made him feel wanted. And powerful.

“Daddy,” Prompto breathed out, his eyes closed and his arms resting above his head with little care in the world but the name always had its little effect.

Cor hummed in answer, flicking his tongue over Prompto’s sensitive nipple one last time before he moved lower and lower again, until his hands grabbed Prompto’s hips. The apron was still in the way, but Cor rubbed his chin against the hidden hard-on, he smiled when Prompto voiced his need and he looked up at the boy, resting his head on the boy’s belly.

Prompto always was so beautiful. Always and Cor often wondered how did this happen but oh well. Now probably wasn’t the time to ask these questions. And Cor wasn’t in the mood to make it last for too long today.

Lifting the apron made Prompto whisper another “Daddy” in need and Cor couldn’t help his smirk at the view that was offered to him. Prompto’s nice cock flushed red because of how long he had been hard, leaking precome and Cor hid under the apron with little discomfort, he hooked his arms under Prompto’s thighs, until his legs were resting over his shoulders and he nuzzled at Prompto’s groin area, he rolled his tongue against Prompto’s balls in a soft caress and he smiled when Prompto bucked his hips against him.

Teasing wasn't Cor’s mood for tonight, though. He wanted to make Prompto feel good and that was why he soon started to work on his cock, licking it slowly, from the base to the head, making sure to place open mouthed kissed against his balls when he could. Prompto once told him he gave the best blowjobs in all Insomnia. Cor wasn’t sure he wanted to know if Prompto did try receiving a blowjob from all the men in Insomnia, already knowing that he and Noctis, the crown prince, did try out things together didn’t please him. He wasn’t jealous, but he was possessive. He had found something nice with Prompto. And he wasn’t willing to share.

But it was with him that Prompto was, tonight, just like any other day when they could meet and it was enough for Cor. He loved his boy. He loved him so much and wanted them to last.

Soon, Prompto’s cock was hitting the back of his throat as he was swallowing it with little trouble. Of course, Prompto’s reaction was to moan another “Daddy” with little restraints. But Cor merely continued with his ministrations. Slowly pulling back, sucking around the head, then pushing it back into his mouth again, eyes closed as he did so. He loved the weight of it on his tongue, he loved its shape and the reactions it earned him from his lover. It even took him a lot of self control to keep it slow but not too slow. He wanted Prompto to feel good. For no reason other than pleasing him.

Of course, he wasn’t forgetting about the tray left behind on the bedside table, the promise of breakfast but it wasn’t his current motivation. He’d make Prompto feel good again after they were finished with breakfast. To catch up again. They had been kept away from each other for too long again. Cor couldn’t say he liked it but duty was duty.

He only wished he could spoil his boy a little. Prompto deserved all the good things.

Maybe he would. Someday.

For now, spoiling him meant sucking his cock until he came and Cor focused on his task properly, using his tongue, rolling it around Prompto’s head each time he retreated, and sucking hard when he swallowed it again. He was loving it so much, he always loved it when Prompto was voicing his pleasure, he loved hearing him moan that much and it was a shame he couldn’t look at his face because the apron was in the way but oh well. Cor would watch another time. Right now, only Prompto’s pleasure mattered and Cor continued. It was making him feel hot just the same, needy for his boy and he hoped they’d be able to have some fun again later. He hoped Prompto had nowhere to be tonight because he wanted them to have a lot of fun tonight. He sure wasn’t going to ask Prompto to leave just now. He very much wanted him to stay right now.

It didn’t take Prompto long to climax. Not before he spoke again though.

“Daddy, oh, daddy, I’m gonna ..” he stammered but he couldn’t finish and soon spent himself down Cor’s throat with no shame and Cor swallowed it all, slowly licking at the head to clean him. Slowly, because he knew Prompto was going to be sensitive now but he did and he smiled widely when Prompto pulled the apron away to be able to look at him.

Cor all but winked, seeing how Prompto was staring, tears in the eyes and they only came from pleasure, Cor knew. Prompto’s orgasms always were intense, after all. Tonight was no exception.

Only when Prompto’s cock was soft again did Cor stop teasing and he kissed the inner side of his thigh gently, rubbing his stubble against his soft skin and he smiled.

“Good boy,” he praised, never looking away from Prompto’s eyes and he bit his lip as Prompto flushed again. “Will you stay over ?”

“Yes Daddy,” Prompto whined and Cor finally let go of his thighs, he shifted until he could kiss his lips and Prompto squirmed happily, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing back happily. “But breakfast probably is ruined now,” he then pouted, pursing his lower lip out and Cor chuckled, he kissed Prompto’s lips and he waited for the boy to be breathing again properly, caressing his cheek and his hair until Prompto was in his usual state again.

Soon enough, Prompto was pushing him away with a soft hand and Cor let it happen, curious to see what Prompto wanted to do now. It wasn't often that Prompto would fuss all over him and Cor smiled when Prompto settled him into his pillows, against the bed’s headboard, with the blankets over his legs again.

“You don’t move Daddy,” Prompto smiled, kissing him again. “I’ll be back soon.”

Cor watched, as Prompto left the bed and grabbed the tray again and his eyebrows shot up at the sight of Prompto’s back, because of a detail he didn’t exactly notice earlier. Prompto was wearing a plug. With a cute pink diamond to decorate it. Oh the sly boy, he thought, trying not to call Prompto back in bed with him to play with his cute little butt as it already was stretched it seemed. And lubed up. But Prompto seemed happy to prepare him breakfast. Even if it wasn’t morning.

Soon, Prompto was back with another tray in hands and he set it down in his lap, before he settled against his side like a lazy cat.

“All this for me ?” Cor asked, as there was only one cup of coffee. But it wasn’t all. Prompto had prepared him a place with eggs and bacon, toast with jam and Cor hummed. The smell of it all was making him hungry now and he kissed the top of Prompto’s head when Prompto nodded. “Thank you baby,” he muttered and grabbed his fork and knife to start eating slowly.

It was the first time Prompto ever cooked for him and him only but it was good enough. Prompto’s cooking skills weren’t that good but the intention was making it all so worth it and Cor was happy. Oh so happy and thankful and he could have sucked his lover’s cock right away again, had his mouth not been full at the moment. He would do so, later. He would and so much more, now he had seen the plug Prompto was wearing.

“I, um …” Cor hesitated, he cleared his throat. “I’ll be off duty for a moment. If you want to stay over.”

Prompto didn’t hesitate when he nodded and Cor smiled over his head, he kissed it between two sips of strong coffee.

“You’re not eating ?” He questioned and Prompto didn’t wait before he grabbed one of the toasts with jam and start eating it, his stomach grumbling almost right away, showing how hungry he was indeed.

“Careful,” Cor chided, “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed. I’ll have to spank you.”

“Yes please, Daddy,” Prompto all but moaned in answer, his mouth full of toast and effectively getting crumbs all over the place. Cor shot him a glare, he shook his head and Prompto chuckled, he leaned into his side and waited until Cor was wrapping an arm around his shoulder to smile again and he purred as Cor was caressing his hair.

And he did put some crumbs on the bed, on purpose, it seemed and Cor barely had the time to finish with his meal before Prompto put the tray away, lay down astride his lap and wiggled his but in a tempting way.

Cor couldn’t help chuckling, as he started rubbing his hand over his boy’s backside and Prompto whined loudly, when he first slapped his beautiful butt in a measured hit. But Prompto smiled back at him and Cor knew it only meant the fun was starting again. And he couldn’t be happier at the moment, especially with how eager Prompto seemed to be. Eager, willing and happy to please, as always.

Willing to be with him and Cor was never going to let go of his precious boy.


End file.
